


Ruby Red

by polyskz



Series: 2020 Requests [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Degradation, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Hyunjin gets called a slut, Knotting, M/M, Omega Hyunjin, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, alpha chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyskz/pseuds/polyskz
Summary: “I wonder what everyone would think if they saw you right now.”Hyunjin whimpers, the sound leaving his lips without thought.Chan continues speaking, not paying Hyunjin any attention. “The country’s pretty crown prince on his knees. Somehow, you look even prettier like this. It makes me want to show you off to the world.”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: 2020 Requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938160
Comments: 16
Kudos: 292





	Ruby Red

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anon for the prompt, I had such a fun time writing this!
> 
> Prompt: omega hyvnj!n and alpha chvn/m!nho? preferably something a little hardcore and messy!! fav kinks are humiliation, crossdressing and praise/degradation <3

“I wonder what everyone would think if they saw you right now.”

Hyunjin whimpers, the sound leaving his lips without thought. The comforter under him is soft, but his knees feel the phantom ache from the last time he was in this position just last week - Chan was cruel, playing with him for close to two hours before finally letting him come.

Chan continues speaking, not paying Hyunjin any attention. “The country’s pretty crown prince on his knees. Somehow, you look even prettier like this. It makes me want to show you off to the world.”

Hyunjin moans loudly at the mere _thought_ of it. Reasonably, Hyunjin knows Chan would never - could never - follow through, but being shown off like that is a heady thought on its own.

Chan laughs, but compared to his usual bright, sunshine-laced laughter, it sounds cruel. His fingers are equally as cruel as they run over every clothed plane and dip of Hyunjin’s body except for the two places he’s aching to be touched most. Slick continues to pour out of Hyunjin in waves despite the fact that Chan’s barely touching him properly. “Of course you want everyone to see how messy and needy you are. Even thinking about it turns you on so much that you’re leaking through your pretty clothes all over our sheets.”

Humiliation burns white hot inside of Hyunjin at how right Chan’s words are, only further feeding into the flames threatening to scorch him from the inside-out. But Chan’s never let the fire become overpowering. Instead, he coaxes it as he pleases and puts it out at perfect intervals to keep Hyunjin pleasantly warm.

“C-Chan,” Hyunjin gasps out. His fingers ache from how hard they’ve been gripping the sheets for the past few minutes. His knees aren’t quite there yet, but Hyunjin knows it’s only a matter of time until they ache, too. Chan’s always liked to draw it out when he gets like this, but Hyunjin loves it just as much, if not more.

A hand runs through Hyunjin’s hair. Hyunjin instinctively arches up to follow the touch, inadvertently baring his neck and causing the heavy earring dangling from his ear to sway in the process. Chan growls low in his throat, although whether it’s because of his neck or the earring, Hyunjin isn’t sure. Either way, he moans and shifts closer, hoping it will entice Chan to finally do something. The air’s saturated with Hyunjin’s scent and has been for a while, but Chan still has yet to make a move. Hyunjin used to find it upsetting that he didn’t affect Chan nearly as much as Chan affected him, but he’s since learned that Chan’s just really, _really_ good at hiding it. There are many reasons Chan’s the perfect prince, but being able to compartmentalize as well as he can is definitely one of the main ones.

Right now, though, he isn’t Prince Chan, who is stoic as much as he is kind, who is the perfect match for Crown Prince Hyunjin. He’s just Chan, Hyunjin’s lover and future husband when the time comes. His alpha.

Hyunjin jolts when Chan nuzzles against the base of his neck. He inhales slowly while Hyunjin trembles in place, his heart skipping several beats when Chan lets hit teeth lightly scrape against Hyunjin’s skin.

“Please,” Hyunjin begs, the movement of his throat causing Chan’s teeth to press more deeply into his neck. Hyunjin shivers, not for the first time wishing _so badly_ that Chan could claim him already, but he can’t. They have to wait until their wedding night and as much as Hyunjin hates that custom with a passion, deep down, he knows it’s for the better.

Chan presses a kiss to Hyunjin’s throat, the touch soft as a feather. “You know I would if I could.”

Hyunjin allows himself to smile at the small moment Chan’s giving him. Chan doesn’t mean much of anything he says when they play like this, but Hyunjin knows without a shadow of a doubt that Chan meant that. Hyunjin’s still leaking all over the sheets, but his heart beats with nothing but love for Chan for these few precious seconds.

Then, just as quickly as the moment comes, it’s gone, scattering like leaves in the wind. Chan tightens his grip in Hyunjin’s hair and tugs until Hyunjin’s neck is once again open for the taking. His earring jingles like a wind chime with the movement. Hyunjin watches through half-lidded eyes as Chan’s Adam’s apple bobs when he zeroes in on the jewelry.

“You’ve always looked so pretty in red,” Chan murmurs. His gaze flits down to the plaid red skirt molded to Hyunjin’s hips and thighs before looking back up into Hyunjin’s eyes.

Breathless from Chan’s words and his gaze, Hyunjin inhales greedy lungfuls of air only to choke on a moan. Chan’s scent, normally reserved and lingering, coats Hyunjin’s tongue and throat with the intensity of a brewing storm. No matter how many times Hyunjin’s been exposed to the intoxicating mix of firewood and rain, he doesn’t think he’ll ever get over how perfect it is. Chan always has such unyielding control on his scent in public that it’s always a pleasant shock to the system when they get home and Chan releases the tight lock he has on it.

“F-fuck.” At the rate this is going, Hyunjin’s skirt is going to be completely ruined before they can take it off. He could just buy another one, but Hyunjin would much prefer to keep this one for longer than one day. “Channie please, I need you so badly.”

“Do you think you deserve it? Don’t think I have noticed all of the short skirts you’ve been wearing around the house lately. It’s a good thing we don’t live with your parents anymore, isn’t it?” His knuckles brush against the fabric clinging to Hyunjin’s body as he speaks. Hyunjin shivers at the deliberate touch, but it still isn’t enough. It never is. “You’re just a little slut. You just want to be full of a knot all the time.”

“Just your knot,” Hyunjin rushes to say. “No one else could ever fill me the way you can.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes.”

Chan hums. Hyunjin hears the pleased note to it and preens under the praise, no matter how sparse it is. “What are you, then?”

“Yours,” Hyunjin gasps out. Hyunjin the crown prince belongs to the country, but Hyunjin himself is Chan’s before he’s anything else, in these four walls or otherwise.

Chan chuckles. Even though Chan appears unaffected to the untrained eye, Hyunjin can tell part of his mask has cracked at Hyunjin’s comment. They’ve been together in some way since childhood, starting off as friends and gradually evolving into lovers - it’s given Hyunjin a lot of time to learn everything about Chan. “Very cute, but I know you know that’s not what I was asking.”

Hyunjin’s cheeks flame, but he looks right at Chan as he says, “I’m your slut.”

There’s a hint of fondness when Chan chuckles next. “That’s right, you’re my little slut.”

If Hyunjin’s learned everything about Chan, then Chan’s learned everything about him, too.

“And you’re right where you belong, aren’t you?” Chan asks.

“Yes,” Hyunjin answers right away. He knows better than to ignore a direct question from Chan. He’s bratty, but he’s not _that_ bad. Not right now, at least.

Chan leans away and back, but before Hyunjin can worry, Chan smirks and says, “Show me how much you want it. If you’re good, then I’ll fuck you.”

Hyunjin straightens up at “good.” If Chan wants good, Hyunjin will show him good.

With deft fingers, Hyunjin undoes Chan’s pants and pulls them down and off. Chan’s shirt quickly follows suit, Hyunjin licking his lips as he runs a reverent hand over Chan’s torso. Hyunjin has no idea how Chan finds time to work out with all of the meetings and lessons they have to attend on a daily basis, but Hyunjin’s definitely appreciative of the work Chan puts in.

Hyunjin kisses Chan, unable to resist the pull Chan has on him, and melts when a warm palm curls around his waist. As they continue to kiss, Chan’s thumb slips under Hyunjin’s shirt to rub over the bare skin of his hip. Electricity sparks in Hyunjin’s veins at the simple touch and Hyunjin whines as he presses his thighs together. He’s probably so wet that his underwear is soaked through now, which is such a shame - Hyunjin quite liked this silk set Chan gifted him for his birthday.

Chan inhales greedily when they part. “God, you smell so good.”

Hyunjin whimpers, more slick dripping down his thighs. Chan’s lips, bitten red, twitch at the sound. Chan’s eyes, a molten shade of black, bore right into Hyunjin’s. Chan’s scent, firewood and rain, fills Hyunjin’s lungs.

Unable to be on the receiving end of Chan’s stare any longer, Hyunjin kisses his way from Chan’s mouth to his neck, down his chest, and past his stomach. Chan’s always run hot, but his skin is almost scorching under Hyunjin’s lips, or maybe that’s just Hyunjin. With a few more kisses to Chan’s stomach, Hyunjin wiggles down the last few inches needed until he’s level with where Chan’s straining in his underwear. Here, Hyunjin skims his lips over the generous bulge hidden by Chan’s underwear, but he doesn’t linger nearly as much as he wants to. He needs to be _good_.

Being good doesn’t mean he can’t tease a _little_ bit, though. It’s only fair.

Looking up at Chan from under his lashes, Hyunjin nips at the skin of Chan’s hips and delights in the groans it elicits. Smiling to himself, Hyunjin takes hold of the waistband with his teeth before slowly pulling the fabric down Chan’s body. Chan exhales when his cock finally slips free, standing red and angry against the pale skin of his stomach. Hyunjin’s mouth waters just looking at it and the knot already starting to form at the base.

Thick fingers run through Hyunjin’s hair and Hyunjin all but purrs at the attention.

“Can you pull my hair? Please?” Hyunjin makes sure his words are whiny and pleading, knowing that Chan likes it when he sounds ruined. He’s been growing his hair out for a while now and Chan absolutely lost it when he bleached it blond a week ago. Chan hasn’t been nearly as subtle about how much he likes Hyunjin’s hair as he seems to think and Hyunjin intends to take advantage of that. Buying another set of bedsheets within a week would probably look a little suspicious, but Hyunjin’s far past the point of caring if it means he can be at Chan’s mercy.

Hyunjin arches with a moan when the fingers in his hair tighten and yank his head back. Chan’s eyebrows are furrowed, but Hyunjin doesn’t miss the arousal swimming in his eyes.

“Don’t be greedy,” Chan admonishes. If Chan wasn’t currently giving Hyunjin what he wants, Hyunjin might’ve taken the warning to heart. “You’ll take what I give you.”

Still, Hyunjin knows Chan’s right so he gasps out, “Sorry, I’m sorry.”

The grip Chan has on his hair loosens, but he doesn’t let go completely. Instead, Chan uses it to guide Hyunjin back down until he’s once again eye-level with Chan’s cock. With a brief tightening of his fingers in warning, Chan says, “Show me.”

Tired of holding himself back and eager to please, Hyunjin takes the head of Chan’s cock into his mouth and sighs. It’s the first taste he’s had all day and a part of Hyunjin that had been unknowingly wound tight up until now unfurls as Hyunjin sinks further down Chan’s length. He’s large, as most alphas are, but Hyunjin’s had years of practice and sinks down until Chan’s knot bumps against his lips with ease. Chan’s scent is so much more concentrated here. Hyunjin’s head spins as it envelops him completely.

Chan’s soft whisper of, “Fuck,” causes Hyunjin to blink his bleary eyes open. Chan’s caught his lower lip between his teeth and his eyes are shining pools of black, not a hint of the usual warm brown to be seen. Hyunjin can’t help but whimper, his stomach clenching at such a heated look directed right at him. Chan’s so ridiculously hot without trying sometimes. Hyunjin can barely stand it.

Wanting to see what other noises he can drag out of Chan, Hyunjin inhales deeply through his nose to ground himself and then squeezes Chan’s hip twice. Chan makes a noise in the back of his throat at the silent signal, more slick dripping down Hyunjin’s thighs at the sound. If Hyunjin isn’t careful, he could come any second. He has to hold back, though, he _has_ to be good.

“Of course you would want that,” Chan says with a chuckle. Hyunjin squeezes his thighs together at the rough sound of Chan’s voice, several octaves lower than usual. “Of course you just want to be used.”

Hyunjin whines around Chan’s cock in a desperate attempt to agree. The edges of his lips are already straining from being in this position, but he revels in the burn. There’s nothing Hyunjin loves more than being stretched out around Chan’s cock.

“Tell me, Hyunjin,” Chan starts casually. Hyunjin blinks up at Chan to show he’s listening even though he feels like he’s miles away. “Why is it that you want me to do all the work when you’re the one who’s supposed to be showing me how good you are?”

Hyunjin’s eyes widen and he starts to defend himself - he wants Chan to feel good, he wants Chan to use him and fuck his face like he’s just a hole to use to get off because he’s a _good_ boy - but in his haste, he forgets Chan’s cock is still in his mouth and it comes out garbled. It’s only sheer luck that prevents his teeth from grazing against Chan’s length.

Tsking, Chan pulls Hyunjin up and off his cock. There’s a thin line of spit connecting Hyunjin’s bottom lip to the tip of Chan’s cock, but Hyunjin ignores it and starts talking the second he’s able to.

“Channie,” Hyunjin pleads. “Channie, I’m sorry. Just wanted to be good and help you come, I swear.”

Chan levels Hyunjin with a stare so strong that Hyunjin full-body shivers. He doesn’t look away, though, knowing that it will only be worse for him if he does. It’s silent for ten excruciating seconds and then-

“One more chance,” Chan says lowly, but Hyunjin hears him loud and clear.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Hyunjin babbles. “I’ll be good, promise.”

Without waiting for Chan’s response, Hyunjin leans back down and licks around the precum already gathered at the head of Chan’s dick. Chan’s always been the most sensitive there. Hyunjin’s managed to draw out some of the prettiest sounds from him in the past by simply licking along the head of his cock.

True to form, Chan moans when Hyunjin dips his tongue into the slit. A pleasant warmth starts to fill Hyunjin’s stomach at the sound, knowing that he’s making his mate, his alpha, feel good.

“That’s it,” Chan coaxes gently as Hyunjin licks and sucks his way down Chan’s length. “Good job, baby.”

Hyunjin nearly vibrates out of his skin at the nickname. Chan only calls him that when Hyunjin’s doing particularly well, so if he’s already been reduced to using it, that means Hyunjin must be doing a _really_ good job.

With praise flowing through his veins, Hyunjin doubles down and sets to work. Dragging his tongue flat against the underside of Chan’s cock when he pulls off, Hyunjin takes in every twitch and every noise from Chan. He knows how to break Chan down the fastest and he has no qualms about using every trick in the book to show Chan how much he wants and deserves to be fucked.

There’s no rhythm as Hyunjin starts to bob his head up and down - Chan’s always liked it messy and Hyunjin’s never had minded clearing his mind and letting the weight of Chan against his tongue guide him. Chan’s knot bumps against Hyunjin’s lips every time he sinks down, a reminder of what Hyunjin wants _so_ badly but can’t have yet. Physically feeling the reward that awaits him if he does a good job only encourages Hyunjin to hollow his cheeks harder and flick his tongue against the head of Chan’s dick more often.

“Fuck, baby,” Chan groans as he tightens his grip in Hyunjin’s hair until it burns. “You’re so perfect. It’s like you were made to suck dick.”

Hyunjin preens internally. Outwardly, he moans to show his appreciation for the praise. Chan curses at the vibrations and his hips cant up at the exact same time Hyunjin sinks back down. Hyunjin chokes at the sudden pressure against the back of his throat, but his eyes flutter shut and he moans long and loud. He shouldn’t risk it after what happened last time, but Hyunjin craves the feeling of being used too much to care.

Reaching out with a shaky hand, Hyunjin squeezes Chan’s hip twice once more. Chan slows to a halt, his knot resting against Hyunjin’s lips, and for a small, insignificant second, Hyunjin wonders if he’s made a mistake.

Except Chan chuckles from deep within his chest and says, “Oh baby.”

Before Hyunjin can blink, there are two hands gripping his hair and Chan’s fucking into his mouth with alomst reckless abandon. Hyunjin moans as he scrambles for purchase, his hands finding their way to Chan’s hips as firewood and rain fills his lungs. Every thrust and every noise goes straight to Hyunjin’s neglected cock, still so painfully hard and tucked away in his ruined panties. Hyunjin doesn’t care, though, too busy trying to keep up with Chan’s pace.

It doesn’t work very well.

Between his saliva and Chan’s precum making everything messy and the feeling of Chan continuously hitting the back of his throat, there are too many things for Hyunjin to focus on.

“Your mouth is so perfect,” Chan sighs. He barely sounds out of breath, which isn’t very fair. Hyunjin isn’t even doing much of anything anymore, merely sitting here and letting Chan use him, but he feels like he’s run a marathon. “It’s such a shame I can’t knot you now, huh?”

Hyunjin makes a noise in the back of his throat that’s swallowed up by Chan’s next thrust. The reminder that Chan’s knot is right there and ready to sit on is driving Hyunjin insane. He doesn’t want to wait, but he has to. Patience has never been Hyunjin’s strongest suit when it comes to Chan and being split open by his knot, but Hyunjin forces himself to focus. The sooner Chan comes, the sooner he can get fucked.

With renewed resolve, Hyunjin flattens his tongue and lets it run over every dip and ridge of Chan’s length when Chan fucks back into his mouth.

Chan laughs, but Hyunjin can hear the way his breath hitches. That’s progress at least. “You want my knot that badly?”

Hyunjin moans as he lowers his upper body. The motion inadvertently causes his hips - and his soiled panties - to rise. He knows the exact moment Chan catches the no-doubt strong wave of his scent and how turned on he is when Chan’s hips stutter and his fingers tighten to the point of pain.

“I’ll give it to you,” Chan promises. Hyunjin barely hears him over the sound of his earring jingling from how hard Chan’s thrusts are, but he manages. He waits until Chan fucks back into his mouth before swallowing around the swollen head. Chan moans the loudest he has today, the sound going straight to Hyunjin’s cock, and then Chan’s coming down Hyunjin’s throat in long, hot bursts.

Hyunjin struggles to swallow it all, some of it dripping down his chin as Chan continues to fuck into his mouth.

Chan collapses back onto the bed when he finishes. His hands fall from Hyunjin’s hair, but Hyunjin doesn’t let Chan’s cock fall from his mouth just yet. He’s still hard on account of not having knotted Hyunjin, but Hyunjin knows it will still take a few minutes before Chan will feel ready to go again. So he takes his time cleaning up Chan with tiny licks and soft hums of satisfaction that have Chan twitching in his mouth. Once Hyunjin deems Chan clean, he pulls off of his dick and crawls into Chan’s lap with a whine. Just because Chan isn’t ready to go yet doesn’t mean Hyunjin isn’t.

He can feel how completely ruined his panties are when he straddles Chan’s thigh. They’re soaked with a mixture of slick and precum and stick to his skin in uncomfortable patches, yet Hyunjin doesn’t take them off. Chan already knows how turned on he is by smell alone, but Hyunjin wants Chan to feel it, too.

“Channie,” Hyunjin pants as he continues to grind against Chan’s naked thigh. His earring continues to swing and chime with each short, stuttered movement of his hips. Hyunjin seizes up with a gasp when he realizes the sound reminds him of a bell on a collar and he nearly comes from thinking about having such a possessive marker for himself. “ _Channie_.”

Chan cracks an eye open, but even that’s enough for Hyunjin to see his arousal. “Such a needy slut.”

Hyunjin keens and wraps his arms around Chan’s shoulders for better leverage to grind down. He nuzzles closer until they’re chest to chest and Hyunjin’s nose is buried under Chan’s ear. He inhales deeply, letting Chan’s scent fill his lungs to the brim and replace all of his oxygen. If Hyunjin could live on Chan’s scent, he would; it grounds him as much as it arouses him. “Please, Channie.”

Strong, familiar arms wrap around Hyunjin’s waist and a nose nudges against Hyunjin’s scent gland. “I’m here, baby.”

Hyunjin can’t help but squirm at the feeling of Chan’s warm breath fanning across his skin. Goosebumps rise along his arms and his panties become more damp within seconds.

Chan chuckles, but Hyunjin doesn’t hear any amusement in it. “So needy, aren’t you? Always thinking about my knot.”

“Want it,” Hyunjin pants. The friction against his cock is bordering on painful, but Hyunjin continues to grind against Chan with increasing urgency. “Want _you_.”

“I suppose you have been good,” Chan acquiesces. Hyunjin perks up and hope flutters around in his chest when Chan shifts until his hands frame Hyunjin’s hips. “I guess I can reward my good baby boy.”

Chan’s barely finished his sentence before Hyunjin’s being lifted up and laid out on the bed.

There’s a wet spot on Chan’s thigh from where Hyunjin was just sitting and some primal part of Hyunjin hums in satisfaction at leaving a physical mark on Chan. His eyes drift to the ring sitting nice and snug around Chan’s pinky finger and he smiles when the red gemstone catches in the light.

“Show me your cute little cock, baby.”

Hyunjin _burns_. Out of all the things Chan’s ever said to him, that’s perhaps the most devastating. Both of them know it isn’t true, which only makes it all the more humiliating. Hyunjin’s always loved to be small. With all of the pressure on his shoulders to learn how to run an entire country, Hyunjin’s taken comfort in curling up in Chan’s lap and tucking his head under Chan’s chin over the years. Being talked down to as if he were physically smaller than he is, however, is another story entirely.

With fingers shaking from arousal, Hyunjin unzips his skirt and shimmies it down his legs. His shirt and panties follow soon after and his face flames when a line of slick stretches between him and the panties. Chan’s nostrils flare and his eyes are wild as he looks between Hyunjin’s thighs where he’s still connected to his panties.

Hyunjin feels absolutely devoured.

“Later,” Chan says, his voice rough and gravelly. His gaze remains unwavering. “Later today, I’m going to eat you out until you cry.”

Hyunjin whimpers, more precum leaking from his cock and more slick leaking from his hole. Chan inhales deeply, his eyes fluttering closed for a brief second before opening again and pinning Hyunjin to the spot. Chan pulls Hyunjin’s panties off the rest of the way for him and then swoops down to kiss Hyunjin within an inch of his life. Hyunjin moans into the kiss and then moans even louder when Chan takes the chance to suck on his tongue.

“Please,” Hyunjin whispers against Chan’s lips. It’s the only word he can think of right now besides Chan’s name and it shows.

Chan hums as they breathe within inches of each other. Chan’s lips are the prettiest shade of red, plump and well-kissed. Hyunjin can only imagine how ruined _he_ looks if Chan looks like this.

“You want it?” As Chan asks this, his fingers run up from Hyunjin’s knees to his hip. He’s so close to where Hyunjin wants him, but he doesn’t move any further. Waiting. Observing.

“Yes,” Hyunjin cries, far past caring about how needy he sounds. Chan’s the only who’s ever heard him like this and he’ll always be the only one who has that privilege. “I want you. I want your knot. I want everything.”

“Everything? That’s a little selfish, isn’t it?”

“No,” Hyunjin answers petulantly. It’s been drilled into his head since childhood that as crown prince, it’s never about what he wants. It’s a rule that’s never applied to Chan. “You're _mine_.”

Chan’s fingers dig into the soft skin of Hyunjin’s hips. Hyunjin moans as he writhes on the sheets. He can’t take much more of this.

Teeth scrape against Hyunjin’s neck, still too light to break skin, but Chan moves up before Hyunjin can think to complain. Kissing Hyunjin’s ear, mere centimeters away from his earring, Chan whispers, “And you’re mine.”

He punctuates his sentence by pressing two fingers into Hyunjin, Hyunjin’s breath whooshing out of him at _finally_ being filled. It isn’t what he really wants, but at least it’s something. Chan’s fingers are thick and have always filled him up much better than Hyunjin’s own fingers have. Not that Hyunjin’s felt the need to finger himself lately, not when he has Chan, unless Chan’s the one requesting him to do it. As much as Hyunjin loves putting on a show for Chan, he much prefers Chan’s fingers and the stretch they provide to his own.

“My fingers go in so easily,” Chan observes like he’s commenting on what lesson they’re attending for the day and not how he got Hyunjin so riled up that he could slip his cock in without any prep. “Do you even need them?”

“Yes!” Hyunjin blurts out. He knows he could say no because Chan’s right. He didn’t, and still doesn’t, feel the stretch of Chan’s fingers, but he’s loath to lose this feeling so quickly after he had to wait so long. Sure, Chan’s cock would be a million times better, but Hyunjin wants to hold out a little longer and prove he can be good and wait. He knows Chan doesn’t care either way at this point, but Hyunjin’s always followed through when given directions.

“Do you need them?” Chan questions as he slowly starts to fuck his fingers into Hyunjin. He clenches around the two digits as the flames within him grow in size. “Or do you want them?”

Hyunjin can’t reasonably answer that because the answer is undoubtedly “both.” Chan knows it and Hyunjin knows that Chan knows it, but that doesn’t make it any less embarrassing.

Thankfully, Chan doesn’t comment on it this time and instead adds a third finger. There’s a tiny sting as all three of his fingers work him open, but it’s otherwise not painful in the slightest. Hyunjin knows he should feel ashamed that he’s so wet from just blowing Chan and a little grinding, but he can’t help it. Not when his mate is as attractive as he is. Not when his mate takes care of him as well as he does.

Hyunjin’s taken to rocking his hips down to meet Chan’s fingers, tiny noises leaving his lips when Chan crooks his fingers every which way. He’s purposely ignoring that one spot inside Hyunjin and it’s infuriating as much as it is endearing. They both know Hyunjin isn’t going to last long, but Chan not brushing over that spot at least gives Hyunjin a chance to come on Chan’s cock instead of his fingers.

“Channie,” Hyunjin repeats for what feels like the millionth time today. If he has to wait any longer, he’s going to scream and not in the good, sexy way.

“Baby,” Chan returns.

“ _Channie_.”

“What’s wrong?” Chan asks. His fingers are still merciless as they spread Hyunjin open. A fresh wave of slick leaks out of Hyunjin as the cold air rushes over his wet skin. Hyunjin shivers. “Are you already too fucked out to speak? You were begging so nicely earlier.”

Hyunjin whines, finally letting down the last of his defenses. He’s the crown prince, he’s never had to beg for anything in his life. Except he isn’t the crown prince right now. He’s just Chan’s, plain and simple.

“P-lease,” Hyunjin says, his breath hitching when Chan roughly twists his fingers. “Please knot me. Please, please, please. Want you to knot me over and over and over again so I can feel you for the rest of the week. So we’ll never be apart.”

Chan’s fingers slip out of Hyunjin, but before Hyunjin can cry out from the loss, the head of Chan’s dick is pressing up against Hyunjin’s slick entrance. Hyunjin rim flutters around the pressure, but Chan doesn’t move any further.

“Look at me.”

Hyunjin looks up quick as lightning, only for the breath to get knocked out of him. Hyunjin’s seen every emotion imaginable on Chan’s pretty face, but he swears he’s never seen Chan look quite like this. His bangs dip past his eyebrows and into his eyes, but even then, the sheer _want_ in his pupils isn’t obscured. If anything, Chan’s eyes only seem to glow brighter.

“Want to see your pretty face when I enter you,” Chan says gruffly.

And then Chan’s pushing in. Hyunjin’s eyes roll to the back of his head as his body accommodates to the stretch. His muscles release all of the tension they’ve been carrying throughout the day and it feels like Hyunjin can finally breathe when Chan bottoms out. Chan’s knot sits nice and snug against Hyunjin’s rim, ready and waiting to slip into him. Hyunjin’s so wet that it wouldn’t take much at all, probably no more than a tiny push, for it to slide in. The thought causes him to whimper.

“Beautiful,” Chan whispers. He pulls out until Hyunjin’s only stretched around the tip of his cock before driving back in with one powerful thrust. Hyunjin gasps as he scrambles to hold on to Chan’s shoulders and he digs his fingernails into the skin there when he finally gains purchase. Chan inhales sharply, but otherwise doesn’t react. He sets up a quick, merciless rhythm, so fast that Hyunjin’s cheeks flush when he can _hear_ how wet he is. Their sheets are going to be a nightmare to clean when they’re done, but that’s a problem for later Hyunjin. Present Hyunjin is very much hanging on for dear life as Chan moves his hips in the most sensual ways possible. Chan’s always put his all into everything he does - fucking Hyunjin so hard he doesn’t even know his name anymore is no exception.

Chan leans down to kiss Hyunjin, a messy meeting of lips and teeth. Hyunjin moans into it. There’s not much more he can think to do, really. All Hyunjin can smell is Chan. All Hyunjin can hear is Chan. All Hyunjin can feel is Chan. Chan, Chan, Chan.

“I’m here, baby,” Chan murmurs. It takes a few seconds for Hyunjin to realize that he actually said Chan’s name out loud. “You’re so pretty, I can’t believe you’re all mine.”

“Yours,” Hyunjin chokes out. He reaches out for Chan, desperate for more contact - always more - and moans when Chan grabs his hand. The cold metal of his ring feels searing against Hyunjin’s soft skin, but all it serves to do is remind him that, for as much as he is Chan’s, Chan is equally his. “Now if you could just knot me-”

Chan laughs. Hyunjin can feel the vibrations of his mirth everywhere, a soft gasp leaving his lips as precum gathers on his stomach. Chan slows down until he’s grinding against Hyunjin with small, dirty circles of his hips. His knot is _right there_ , pushing against Hyunjin’s rim with every teasing flick of Chan’s hips. If Hyunjin didn’t love Chan so much, he would’ve been kicked out of bed by now, knot or not.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I heard you,” Chan says. “What did you want again?”

Hyunjin groans. His head’s a mess. His thoughts don’t generally stray far from the country and Chan, but right now, all Hyunjin can think about is how much he needs to come.

“You, I want you. My alpha,” Hyunjin says, breathless. “Want your knot, want you to make me yours-” Hyunjin cuts off with a gasp when Chan growls from his chest and pushes forward with just enough power and speed to push his knot in. A moan tears its way out of Hyunjin’s throat at the familiar feeling of being spread open by his alpha. All Chan can do is grind into Hyunjin as his knot continues to grow, the pleasure increasing exponentially. The pressure builds and builds until it peaks and then Hyunjin’s coming across his and Chan’s stomachs with a cry. Black coats his vision for a few seconds and he comes back to himself in time to hear a soft moan right by his ear and warmth where they’re connected. Hyunjin clings to Chan with a whimper, his spent cock twitching as more come shoots out at the feeling of Chan filling him up.

“My good slut,” Chan murmurs as he continues to rock into Hyunjin. “My pretty, pretty baby.”

Hyunjin’s trembling, utterly spent from his orgasm. They’re going to be stuck like this for a while, but Hyunjin hardly minds. Chan’s always soft and sweet, but he’s even softer and sweeter after he’s knotted Hyunjin, whispering words of praise into his ear and his skin.

“Baby,” Chan says. He kisses Hyunjin’s left eyelid, his right eyelid, and then Hyunjin’s nose. Hyunjin smiles and slowly blinks his eyes open. Chan’s leaning over him with sweat-damp bangs and the most beautiful smile. His lips are just as soft as his words when they press against Hyunjin’s. “My baby, my love.”

“My Channie,” Hyunjin whispers back. Anything louder is too much effort right now. Chan nuzzles their noses together and Hyunjin giggles. His mate is so precious.

Gentle hands cup Hyunjin’s face and Hyunjin’s eyes flutter shut when Chan presses a long, lingering kiss to his forehead. Hyunjin’s heart takes off like a hummingbird and he smiles.

They settle onto their sides like a well-worn dance after a few more lazy kisses. Over the years and through copious trial and error, they’ve found that this is the best position to be in as they wait for Chan’s knot to go down.

Hyunjin’s busy tracing every perfect line of Chan’s face while Chan gently plays with his earring. Hyunjin hasn’t taken it off since Chan gifted it to him a year ago despite the size and cut of the gemstone. No one would ever think to steal from a prince, but Chan would bodily stop anyone from getting close enough to try anyways. Besides, it means too much to Hyunjin to ever think about taking it off. Courting has been done away with for centuries now, but when Chan approached Hyunjin with red cheeks, an even redder gemstone, and a stuttered question on his lips reminiscent to stories Hyunjin’s only read about, Hyunjin fell in love a little more. And Hyunjin can say without a shadow of a doubt that the vibrant smile Chan gifted him with afterwards when he accepted will be the prettiest thing he’ll ever see in his entire life.

Hyunjin catches Chan’s hand when he makes to pull away and kisses his own red gemstone, the one sitting in the ring that Hyunjin gifted him. Just because Chan can’t claim him with his teeth yet doesn’t mean they can’t claim each other in other ways. It’s enough for them for now.

“I love you, Chan,” Hyunjin says. Saying it always feels like the first time, with his heart in his throat and his fingers tingling with affection.

Chan smiles, bright and beautiful. “I love you, too, Hyunjin.”

It’s more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are closed, but please feel free to come say hi 🥰
> 
>   
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/polyskz)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/polyskz_)


End file.
